A New Start
by YukariSejuru
Summary: The Magic Knight Girls are now 18 and are taking a break from college because of the sudden tragic deaths of all of their families, who knew that going to a Pie company was that dangerous? Well to Cephiro to save it...again! Writing improves every chap!
1. Prologue: A dream or a vision?

Yujuru: Hiya everyone it's Yujuru and yay I am not dead! Anyway yeah I thought I'd try my hand at MKR although I'm pretty sure it won't be good! Well I'll try my best for me then because I just had a thought for an OC! Well uh see ya next chapter so Hikaru please do the honors!

Hikaru: YukariSejuru does not own MKR because if she did well why would she be writing this fanfic about it? Ohh it's Lantis! Bye everyone!

**Prologue**

_The scenery was familiar to the three girls. The red haired girl looked around and said, "Isn't this…?" The blue haired girl looked lost in thought but soon slowly nodded, "It is, isn't it?" The brown haired girl looked around and agreed with the other two, "This is…Cephiro." _

"_But how, why are we here! Fuu, Umi do you two have any idea!" The red haired girl panicked running around waving her arms frantically. The blue haired girl known as Umi sighed._

"_Well obviously we don't know that or else we'd be telling you Hikaru!" she said exasperated. The brown haired girl known as Fuu began to walk around and looked at the forest before them._

"_This is the Forest of Silence…why were we sent here…how could we be sent here without us wanting to?" she asked herself. _

"_Well you already know that as long as you willed it you could always come back…but this is not your own doing. You are currently here in a dream and your physical bodies are still on Earth. I have summoned you here to tell you something of great importance." A voice said as if it were a rustle of the leaves._

"_Who's there and what are you talking about!" Hikaru yelled ready for a fight. Umi and Fuu got into battle stances as well even though none of them had weapons with them. But no one answered them and they became confused._

"_A new evil has come to the land of Cephiro and even if you believe the people of this land can defeat it alone you are unfortunately wrong. They need you, the Magic Knights, and your Runegods. You also need the help of your fellow friends and even me…" The voice said quieting down to a whisper._

_The three girls looked at each other and relaxed themselves. They looked around but still no sign of any other person besides them. "Won't you please show yourself, or at least tell us your name?" Fuu asked gently. The trees rustled as a great gust of wind went through them. The voice began to say something once more._

"_I am…" But it was drowned out by the wind and the three girls were returned back to their bodies on Earth._


	2. Chapter 1: Everybody pack up!

Yujuru: It's so damn short! Well I guess I will try my best to make it longer in the future because now I have a Health Essay to do x.x Until next time everyone!

Disclaimer: YUKARISEJURU DOES NOT OWN MAGIC KNIGHTS RAYEARTH OR THE CHARACTER OF MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The girls awoke startled and looked around their apartment. It had three bedrooms one for each of them, a living room, thank the lord three bathrooms, and a kitchen. All three of them came out of their rooms and met in the living room.

"Well that was a bit strange…we DID all have the same dream didn't we?" Umi asked unsure if what they really went through was real. Hikaru and Fuu both nodded and they sat down on the couch.

"I think it was a girl…." Hikaru mumbled looking at the ground. The girls looked at her confused. "The voice! I think it was a girl!" The girls looked at each other and back at Hikaru. "I don't know! It just felt…like it was a girl!"

"Hmm, well to focus on the task at hand I believe we should pack our things and head to Cephiro. If there truly is a new evil at work then we should do our best to stop it." Fuu said already getting up from her seat. Umi stood up as well and Hikaru looked at them both before jumping up.

"But shouldn't we say goodbye to everyone?" she asked innocently. Umi, Fuu, and even Hikaru looked down as she realized her mistake.

"Remember…there isn't anyone to say goodbye to…not anymore because of that stupid company," Umi said with spite before running to her room and packing her things. Fuu sighed and seeing Hikaru's worried face assured her that it wasn't her fault.

"Don't worry she'll get over it…we all will, one day." she said solemnly before walking to her room to pack as well.

"I hope everything will work out ok…but on a happier note at least I get to see Lantis and Eagle again!" Hikaru skipped happily to her room and packed as well.

_Four hours later_

"AHH HELP ME! MY CLOTHES ARE ATTACKING ME!" Hikaru screamed and Umi found her to be buried under her clothes after opening her closet. She shook her head slowly. "What the hell have you been doing these last four hours! You just started going through clothes now!" Umi yelled flinging Hikaru's clothes until she was able to pull her out of the pile.

"Now, now I'm sure she just wanted to get her personal belonging together as did I. See she already packed a bag with everything that had sentimental value." Fuu pointed out the backpack on Hikaru's bed. Umi sighed and helped Hikaru organize all of her clothes together.

"So…I guess we all have the same idea huh? To leave Earth and stay in Cephiro even after the new evil is gone." It wasn't a question. And they didn't answer anyway for they all knew the answer. They checked to make sure they had everything with them. They brought all of their clothes which surprisingly only had to fit in two bags each. There was a bag each of them had that contained things of sentimental value. Another bag which contained things such as an iPhone(belonging to Umi)/iTouch(belonging to Hikaru)/iPod(belonging to Fuu) which miraculously has an unlimited supply of power along with a stereo to go along with them. One last time they looked at their darkened apartment and then a light formed around them as they made their journey back to Cephiro…back to home.


	3. Chapter 2: We're back and a card show?

Yujuru: Yay second chapter~ I hope I wrote enough…and sorry if characters are OC I most graciously apologize! Anyway see ya next chapter, Umi it's your turn!

Umi: Alright if I have to…YukariSejuru does not own Magic Knights Rayearth and she most definitely does not own the characters either.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After the lightshow the girls found them transported to Cephiro…where once again they were falling from the sky!

"Ohhh, every single time! Can't we just land on the freaking ground for once!" Umi yelled as she hurtled towards the ground. But thankfully a gentle breeze of wind wrapped itself around them and brought them gently to the ground. On the ground Ascot, Eagle, Clef, Caldina, LaFarga, Presea, Ferio, and Lantis were waiting for them. As the breeze left them it seemed to carry a voice with it saying, "_Please come find me…"_

"Well look at who it is! Fuu-Chan!" Ferio said happily as he enveloped Fuu into a tight hug. Fuu having missed him very much, since they haven't come to visit for quite some time, hugged back and cried a bit. Ascot ran towards Umi and well tackled her…okay maybe he tackle hugged her…so uh he glomped her basically!

"UMMMIIIIII! I missed you so much!" he said for he still did not give up on winning her affections. She sighed and laughed at Ascot's childishness.

"You may have grown in size Ascot but you're still that cute little kid I first met," she said as she ruffled his hair and got up. Lantis walked to Hikaru who had tears in her eyes for it has been much too long since they had last seen each other. He held her hands and then kissed her which enlisted a few whistles from Eagle and Caldina. She returned the kiss and they stayed in a tight hug together.

"I've missed you…" Hikaru said in a soft whisper.

"And I you…" Lantis said as he gently smoothed out her hair. (Yay anime connection~)

"It seems that they all missed each other huh?" LaFarga said as he put an arm around Caldina's shoulders.

"Well ya got that right!" she said giggling. Eagle looked around and smiled.

"I'm glad the author of this fanfic decided not to kill me off like the anime," he said smiling.

"Huh?" Everyone asked in unison as they looked at him. "Oh uh nothing guys, nothing!" he assured them, sweat dropping. They shrugged and left him alone. Then a cough interrupted everyone again.

"Well if everyone is done with their reunions shall we head back to the castle?" a new and improved Clef said. He was taller now and looked older and dare I say it, much more handsome. (Think the OVA version people!) The three Magic Knights looked at him speechless. "Umm…it's not that different is it?" he said feeling a bit endangered by their stares. They shook their heads and said he looked great. "Okay now that's done, lets go everyone!" They walked towards the castle in front of them. As they walked towards the castle Hikaru asked Lantis why Clef decided to change his appearance but he just shrugged.

"He changed his appearance ever since he started having dreams about some girl that calls out for him or something," Ferio answered as he walked with Fuu towards the castle.

"A girl…? Fuu-Chan! Umi-Chan What if-" Hikaru said but none of them were listening to her for Fuu was in her own world with Ferio. And Umi was talking with Ascot about what they had missed so far. Hikaru just sighed and leaned against Lantis as they finally reached the inside. They all sat at a table and an awkward silence came upon them.

"So assume this isn't a vacation visit is it girls?" he asked as he saw that they brought so much stuff with them. They nodded and first looked each other then at everyone else.

"We have been informed that a new evil has come to the land of Cephiro and well we've come to help." Fuu explained to them. Everyone nodded.

"Were you also contacted in a dream?" Clef asked unfazed that they knew. Fuu however along with Hikaru and Umi seemed very surprised he knew.

"Yeah we did! How'd you know?" Hikaru asked. "It seems that the same person had wanted us to know." he said softly. "It's a girl isn't it? I'm sure the voice we heard is a girl!" Hikaru said really wanting to prove it's a girl. "Oh, so you were not able to see her form as well, but yes she is a girl." Clef answered her.

"Do you know her, no-longer-a-shortie?" Umi asked him. An anger vein appeared on his face but he calmed himself down and sighed annoyed.

"Yes I know her, Umi-San but thanks to what she did a long time ago I also do not know her." he answered. "Uhhh….what?" Hikaru asked in her chibi form very confused.

"Oh! Oh! Can I tell the story? Can I!" Eagle said ready for some stage time. They all looked at the now hyper Eagle.

"Uhh sure…go right ahead," Clef said wondering who could have given Eagle sugar. Eagle ran out of the room and came out with giant cards that seemed to have something painted on all of them.

"Yes! I am so ready now, see I even made story cards!" Eagle exclaimed as he got the story cards ready for presentation. ( so _italicized words _are part of the story normal font is when the characters are interrupting)

_Long ago in the land of Cephiro a girl was born well to be more precise she was found. Her hair was an ever-changing shade of turquoise which had seemed to glow at times. Her eyes had shown with two different colors, a translucent silver and gold. When she looked upon you it was as if she could see straight into your heart. She was found by Clef's family, but this was before he was even born as you know since people of this land tend to live such very long lives, they were overjoyed for they had been unable to conceive a child for quite some time. _

"_Oh look dear, the Pillar must have heard us for they have blessed us with this child," the woman with lavender hair said to her husband. She brought the child close to her and wept with happiness. The man with a much darker shade of purple agreed as he headed back to the house with them._

"Hey, Clef what were their names?" Hikaru asked interrupting Eagle which made him almost drop his cards. Clef looked slightly sad but then smiled as he remembered his parents. "Their names were Hanabi and Guren." Hikaru smiled as well saying they were pretty names. "Okay you done, Hikaru-Chan?" Eagle asked and continued when she nodded.

_Anyway as I was saying she was found by the couple. They even named her which was proof of their love towards her. Her name was…._

"Clef! I can't remember her name yet!" Eagle exclaimed now worrying on what to do. Clef sighed and used his staff to hit Eagle on the head to make him stop. "Then it's a good thing I remember her name…it was Reina for when they had first heard her voice it sounded as if a bell was chiming…" he said wistfully.

_Right Reina…so uh her named was Reina. But speaking of her voice she was said to have only ever been heard at that one moment. For she never cried and when she grew up she had never talked either, although it was strange for she talked with her mind. She could do it with anybody and everybody. But the people of the village saw it was a frightening thing for who could be so strong?_

'_Hanabi…Guren…am I truly that scary?' she asked them through their minds; for she dared not call them mama and papa for she thought herself to be a disgrace. They held onto her tight and told her not at all. "It's just that some folks don't understand okay sweetie?" Hanabi told her. She nodded._

_Many years later they were able to conceive another child and it was our baby boy right here Clef!_

"I would appreciate it if you did not address me as such or else a flame spell will hit you," Clef said calmly and Eagle nodded nervously.

_However the people of the village still treated Reina badly even though she was a kid. For her will seemed to be much too strong for any normal person…people began to wonder if she was even stronger than the Pillar. So out of fear when ever Reina went outside the villagers would stay away and stare at her coldly while the children had thrown stuff at her until at least she managed how to dodge them. But even so it hurt all the same so she stayed inside most of the time. Clef and his parents became her solace. It was a sanctuary filled with warmth and love that included her._

"_Reina, you okay?" young Clef stared at her with childlike innocence. She wiped away a small tear and nodded. 'Yeah I'm fine don't worry squirt!' she told him through his mind and she ruffled his hair as she helped Hanabi prepare food. And so they lived the rest of the days happily until that one day…_

"One day…those damn idiots…how could they!" Clef yelled uncharacteristically and slammed his fist to the table. They all looked at him worriedly. "Ah…sorry just continue your little show Eagle…" he said solemnly.

_The townspeople were tired of living in fear of the terrifying but powerful young girl. So they thought to get rid of her along with her caretakers for they were too blind to see the evil they were doing. They set Clef's house on fire and ran away even as the family asked for help they all pretended as if they couldn't hear. But Reina's will to save them was strong and she made the fire disappear as if it wasn't even there for nothing didn't even look like it had been touched by fire._

'_If this is going to happen…because of me, then it's best if I was no longer here…if I had never existed!' Reina cried out in their minds and then ran, she ran as far as she could without being disturbed with a small Clef running after her._

"_No! Reina, don't leave me!" the small Clef cried out to her but she shook her head and smiled meters away form her. 'Goodbye, dear one…may you never be burdened by me again…' and those were her last words for she was truly powerful. She used her will to make everyone forget anything and everything about her it was truly as if she had never existed._

"End scene! So what did you guys think?" Eagle asked anticipating their reviews. But no one was listening for they were contemplating the story.

"If Reina-San had made herself cease to exist how come she's reappearing now and how come she needs us to find her?" Fuu asked obviously wanting answers.

"Yeah isn't she strong enough to reappear herself?" Umi asked swatting Ascot's hand away from playing with her hair.

"She is…I know she is…but it seems her power is being drained by something, we know not of what it is and we don't even know where to find her," Clef said a little exasperated.

"Well we know where she is!" Hikaru said excitedly but Umi and Fuu looked at her with faces that said we do? "Yeah remember? She took us to the Forest of Silence so she's probably there!" she said getting up ready to go.

"Forest of Silence…that's right! I remember that's where she had gone to disappear!" Clef said. "But before you guys go let me return to you with which belongs to you and he transformed them back into their Magic Knight armor. The girls recalled all of their Runegods for a tiny reunion before setting out with Clef and Ascot. For Ascot was helping out by enlisting the help of his friends. And Clef had insisted in tagging along.

'Don't worry we're coming to find you…Reina…" Clef whispered as he tried to recall more memories of her.


	4. Grays and Colors

Yujuru: Wow…it's been awhile I really need to stop forgetting to write x_x Anyway I'm glad I'm back and yay for a third chapter! I'd also like to thank my one and only reviewer

*drum roll*

**michiko-naoki **If it wasn't for you I would probably not be writing this thanks! Disclaimer please Fuu-San!

Fuu: Why of course Yujuru-San, YukariSejuru does not own Magic Knight Rayearth or it's characters she owns Reina but um that's about it, oh and the new evil too..I guess!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Magic Knights, Clef, and Ascot were still making their way towards the Forest of Silence. Hikaru never happy with silence began to talk.

"Umm…sooo where's Mokona? I haven't seen my best buddy in so long!" She looked to Clef and Ascot for answer.

"Now that I think about it yeah we haven't seen that manjuu looking fellow anywhere yet!" Umi said aloud curious now where their hyper friend was. Clef looked deep in thought however so Ascot was obligated to answer instead.

"I think Mokona said something about traveling to different universes to go help some people look for something…? Mokona was always a bit strange." He said seeing that they were almost there. "Okay guys we're gonna land pretty soon I see the forest." They made a steady descent to the entrance of the Forest of Silence. It seemed more peaceful than when they had first seen it. Now it seemed that sunlight poured into it and instead of monsters, animals scurried about none too concerned about their new visitors.

"Okaaay everyone let's go go go!" Hikaru cheered pumping her fist into the air as she walked to the entrance. Everyone shook their heads at her enthusiasm but followed her lead. But as soon as they entered the forest a slight chill ran down everyone's spines.

"Something's…not right here, it feels like a dark energy is about…" Fuu commented rubbing her arms uncomfortably. The rest nodded and continued to walk forward until they reached a small clearing.

"You've come…" A voice swept across the clearing but the owner was nowhere to be found. "Reina…Is that you?" Clef asked the open air hoping that it was but no one answered. The group was confused now, what were they supposed to do here?

"Umm…Reina-Chan! Where are you?" Hikaru asked hoping to get a reply. "…So the Magic Knights have come, and they brought friends, perfect the more people gone the better!" The chills came back and the forest faded away from them turning into a vast distorted space of darkness. The girls got into battle position and Clef held his staff at ready, Ascot was unfortunately no use here so he stayed out of the way.

"It's a trap!" Umi cried ready to doubt the girl named Reina. "No! There's no way she would do something like this!" Clef argued but this was no time because something materialized in front of them. A dark silhouette that glowed compared to the rest of the background and seemed like a floating shadow.

"Reina…? That pathetic little being who came here in the past to erase herself? I would never be or want to be that waste of life! No I'm not but unfortunately I was spawned from the same place she was." The voice replied unwilling to cast away their shadow and show themselves.

"Where's Reina-Chan!" Hikaru shouted sword in hand. "No idea. I thought she erased herself into nothingness did she not? If she didn't then I guess I can have the pleasure of doing it myself! Now everyone lets play!" The voice cackled and began to aim spheres of gray energy towards them. Not wanting to know what they did the group jumped back and watched as the space where they once stood began to lose color and disappear entirely.

"Uhh…guys I don't think we should get hit by that…" Hikaru stared nervously. "No kidding!" Umi retorted trying to use a water spell but to no avail. "Why won't my magic work!" The rest tried too but they couldn't cast anything as well.

"I've cut off your ability to use magic so now just stand still and disappear!" More spheres were aimed their way and the group couldn't jump in time. At the last second the spheres exploded as they hit a shimmering barrier of color. "….So you were still around…why are you ruining my game!" The voice aimed it's anger towards a form in front of Hikaru and them. A girl now stood her hair glowing turquoise and Clef couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise as he saw her.

'Raika…your game is over now return your shadow!' A voice rang through everyone's minds and he swept her arm in a wide arc and a wave of color seemed to be heading towards the silhouette. "Hmph! I'll send you all to oblivion next time…and I'm not going back just because you said so…power…need…more…power…" The shadow faded a second before the wave reached it. 'Raika…you still haven't given up…?' The words heard in the group's head and the girl sighed as the barrier now vanished as well as the dark space around them, returning them to the clearing they once were.

"Umm…might you be Reina-San?" Fuu asked politely and uncertain. The girl turned towards them revealing someone who looked about the same age Clef now was as well as purple and silver eyes.

'Yes…It is an honor to meet the legendary Magic Knights,' words only heard in their minds she bowed and added, 'I see you brought the squirt with you. How have you been little Clef?'

* * *

Yujuru: Yay it's over! I'm so happy! Anyway I left it at a cliff hanger cuz I'm kinda tired since I used all my energy on this! But no worries I'll be back soon!

Fuu: I hope so Yujuru-San or else we'll never know what's going on with Reina-San and Raika-San!

Yujuru: Wooow I just finished looking at this again and realized it's really short! Sorry I guess I'll work harder on making it longer next time T_T


	5. Just a Small Tea Party

Yujuru: Well I have nothing else to do so I thought, why not get working on a chapter?

Clef: Good thing too or else I would have sent some spells your way

Yujuru: …You're such a-a sister's boy!

Clef: That doesn't even make sense!

Yujuru: Whatever I'm the author so just do the disclaimer!

Clef: Ugh fine! YukariSejuru does not own Magic Knight Rayearth or it's characters and I'm really glad she doesn't or else we would have never finished the series

Chocolate is for normal speech and narration and etc.

_**Chocolate **_is for Reina's mind talkingness

_Chocolate_ is for thoughts that no one else can hear

**Chocolate **is just for if I want to use dramatic sound effects

* * *

Previously on A New Start

"Umm…might you be Reina-San?" Fuu asked politely and uncertain. The girl turned towards them revealing someone who looked about the same age Clef now was as well as purple and silver eyes.

'Yes…It is an honor to meet the legendary Magic Knights,' words only heard in their minds she bowed and added, 'I see you brought the squirt with you. How have you been little Clef?'

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Clef could only stand in a daze until Ascot gave him a supporting nudge or should we say push towards Reina's direction. "I've been fine…but besides that, how could you disappear like that all those years ago from me?" he asked her hurt evident in his voice. She looked down and sighed only to shake her head. "We're going to talk about this later Reina," he said not giving up and she let out a small sigh of defeat.

"Umm Reina-Chan who was that person with the giant gray things that made things lose color and stuff?" Hikaru asked trying to break the tension a little. Reina looked at her and answered in everyone's minds, '_**That was Raika, a being who thirsts for power for that is why Raika had been born in the first place.' **_Hikaru looked at her still confused though.

"Well besides that…what the heck were those gray things doing anyway! And what did you mean 'shadow' when you sent that crazy wave of color toward it?" Umi asked in a sort of frenzy wanting answers. '_**The gray spheres Raika creates were made to drain anything it touches, be it their color as you saw or any power that they hold which is why it was imperative that I did not let it touch you. As for the shadow, Raika is overly cautious so a shadow made up of excess energy is usually sent as a medium to drain energy.' **_

"Reina-San how come it seemed not to drain the energy or color of your barrier then?" Fuu asked trying to analyze this newfound information. _**"It is because my colors negate the effect of Raika's grays for colors emit not only energy but a stronger power as well but it is no matter, I suggest we head back for now so that I may further explain things after some tea.' **_Not waiting for anyone Reina had somehow herded everyone into a group and transported everyone back to the castle or rather in the castle surprising Eagle, LaFarga, Caldina, and Presea, because who can surprise Lantis except Hikaru? Quickly Reina took a seat at the large table while everyone else was stuck in a confused daze.

"Well that was…fast, I guess your will really is as strong as Eagle's card show said it was," Umi commented while also taking a seat, Ascot took a seat right beside her as well. "Oh so you're Reina! Nice to meet you!" Eagle greeted her first and was followed with a chorus of greetings from the others as well. Reina nodded slightly and made tea appear in front of her.

_**'Well then everyone please take a seat down while we discuss matters, yes?' **_Which is what everyone did, Reina sitting at the head of the table, Clef at her left and Hikaru at her right, sitting next to Hikaru was Lantis, then Fuu and Ferio, sitting next to Clef was Umi, then Ascot and Eagle, while LaFarga and Caldina had decided to make tea old-fashionably and Presea went with them to make snacks..

"Not to be rude or anything but is it possible for you not to talk in our heads? It kind of feels like you're violating my mind's privacy," Umi said a little nervously . '_**I regret to inform you that I cannot because if I did then well it's best not to reveal what would happen,'**_Not wanting to know Umi only nodded and sighed.

"Who is Raika? This person seemed to know you Reina," Clef said arousing the curiosity of the others. Reina only looked at him a hidden emotion lingered in her eyes then disappeared. _**'There's no time to explain that just now and it's none too important until later for this needs to be done in steps.'**_ She looked at the Magic Knights first at Hikaru then Fuu and lastly at Umi another hidden emotion lingered for a second in her eyes.

"Steps? What needs to be in steps?" Eagle and Ascot both asked while trying to jinx the other into owing them something. _**'The steps needed to rid Cephiro of Raika because it would be no good if Raika is left alone or else…Raika must especially not be able to touch Hikaru for she is the current Pillar even if she did destroy that system.' **_Hikaru just looked chibi-like but decided not to question anything.

"How long would this take though Reina-San?" Fuu asked while hoping it wouldn't be as perilous a journey as their last two quests. _**'You just need to gather some items and gain some new things but…' **_and she let the room sit in silence. "But what?" Umi broke the silence impatient. _**'But you must go without your magic armor, rune gods, and the spells that you've learned.'**_ The girls gasped, the thought of leaving all these things made them feel distraught.

"Why! Why would we have to do that?" Hikaru asked not entirely willing to give up Rayearth. _**'In order to remove Raika you cannot be bonded to the magic and souls connected to Cephiro. Also because you had first gained your things from Clef and his power is not what can defeat Raika…sorry squirt' **_He just shook his head and did not speak for he didn't quite know what to say. "Then what the heck DO we use!" Umi cried upset she'd have to let go of Celes.

Before Reina could explain any further LaFarga, Caldina, and Presea returned with tea and snacks. "So what did we miss?" Caldina asked energetically. Reina offered a polite smile as she grabbed a small chocolate muffin that Presea had learned to make from Fuu.

_**'Nothing much, we shall discuss more after a small break everyone, I believe that we all deserve it.' **_And with that she began eating and poured more tea into her cup. Everyone else, save the people who came in, being a bit mentally drained joined and would wait until later for things to clear up.

* * *

Yujuru: Maybe I have a condition where I can't even write long chapters properly... *sulks* Maybe I should just stop writing...

Clef: You can't! If you do then I won't know what's going on with Reina and what the Magic Knights are suppose to do now and um other stuff!

Yujuru: I don't know...I mean I'm just feeling down Cleffie

Clef: ...don't call me that

Yujuru: You hate me! *runs away and cries*

Clef: Okay..I have to go save her from the emo corner so please review and cheer her up so we can know what's going on!


	6. The Labyrinth of Exchanged Words

Yujuru: Hi, I'm back from a trip to the emo corner and I brought back cookies! Which will only be shared to my one and only reviewer **michiko-naoki **thanks for cheering me up!

Eagle: Yujuru lets just start the story already! We don't have time for you to talk!

Yujuru: You know I could always do with the anime did to you… *darts eyes back and forth from Eagle to television* or you could just do the disclaimer.

Eagle: YukariSejuru does not own Magic Knights Rayearth or it's characters…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! T~T

Books are for normal speech

_Books are for thoughts no one else can hear_

**Books are for dramatic sound effects if there are any**

_**Books are for Reina's mind talkingness**_

* * *

Previously on A New Start

"Why! Why would we have to do that?" Hikaru asked not entirely willing to give up Rayearth. _**'In order to remove Raika you cannot be bonded to the magic and souls connected to Cephiro. Also because you had first gained your things from Clef and his power is not what can defeat Raika…sorry squirt' **_He just shook his head and did not speak for he didn't quite know what to say. "Then what the heck DO we use!" Umi cried upset she'd have to let go of Celes.

Before Reina could explain any further LaFarga, Caldina, and Presea returned with tea and snacks. "So what did we miss?" Caldina asked energetically. Reina offered a polite smile as she grabbed a small chocolate muffin that Presea had learned to make from Fuu. _**'Nothing much, we shall discuss more after a small break everyone, I believe that we all deserve it.' **_And with that she began eating and poured more tea into her cup. Everyone else, save the people who came in, being a bit mentally drained joined and would wait until later for things to clear up.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

While drinking some of his tea, Clef looked over Reina's features once more, her long turquoise hair which was darkening as the sun was beginning to set, her now older facial features but the neutral expression on her face was always the same, and her purple and silver eyes…_wait…purple and silver?_

"Reina…what happened to your eye?" he asked worry evident in his voice as he pointed to one of his eyes to show which one he meant. For a split second her eyes shifted and darkened before returning to a more blank look. '_**What do you mean?' **_she replied obviously trying to avoid talking about it.

"Hmm now that I notice it, didn't Eagle say Reina had GOLD and silver eyes not purple?" Umi added in and Reina knew she couldn't avoid answering this time. _**'It's only a small…miscalculation or side effect on my part. There's nothing special about it.'**_ Reina hesitated as she answered as if she wasn't telling the whole story but Clef let it drop and so did Umi. Fuu finally done drinking her tea decided to be the next one to break the silence.

"Reina-San? You say that we have to part with all that makes us Magic Knights including our Runegods but when you first called to us did you not say that we needed our Runegods to fight?" This comment made Hikaru and Umi look up in slight hope. _**'Unfortunately…that was also a miscalculation on my part…I never expected Raika to gain such power in such a short time'**_

"But it seemed like Raika was weaker than you when we faced that shadow," Umi commented. _**'Yes, but as I said the shadows are only excess energy and as such they should have only produced one gray sphere but this one had made multiple signifying the power level has increased.' **_Everyone seemed to still be very confused but Reina made no indication that she was going to clear things up.

"Reina-Chan you seem to just keep making more mysteries, ya know?" Hikaru pointed out actually making a clever observation. Abruptly Reina stood up and calmly left the room towards the gardens outside. "Umm did I say something wrong?" she turned chibi-like and waved her hands frantically.

Silence swept the room and Clef made his way to follow Reina as Lantis assured Hikaru she did nothing wrong. Umi watched as Clef left fully ignoring Ascot's attempts to grasp her attention. _Clef…is she that important?_

Reina crouched down as she plucked a single camellia rising as she twirled it around her fingers. She felt his presence before she saw or heard him and making sure his was the only mind that heard her she spoke. _**'Why did you follow me?'**_ Both knew she was not speaking about now but rather about the time in the past. He looked around nervously for once not knowing what to say.

"…I-you were….are important to me," he started to say as he looked at her face. She had a neutral expression but her eyes they seemed to be searching his or perhaps searching his soul. He didn't know how to continue or what he was trying to say in the first place and she shook her head understanding he was speechless.

'_**You're important to me as well squirt…well I can't exactly say that seeing as you're now taller than me which I find unfair,' **_and she let a small smile grace her lips as she walked towards him. He was unsure what to do as he stood frozen but she only passed him as she tapped his arm before leaving him some words. _**'I didn't intend to but I heard some thoughts from someone about you and so I wish you the best of luck Clef as well as my blessings in place of Hanabi and Guren.' **_He turned to look at her but she had already disappeared further into the garden. A voice called out from the other entrance.

"Hey no-longer-a-shortie! Are you and Reina done yet or do I need to drag you guys back in here?" Umi walked into the garden obviously annoyed. "You know we've been waiting for ten minutes and-wait where's Reina?" she looked puzzled. "Oh…sorry didn't mean to take so long…" Clef replied a little detached from reality.

Umi walked towards him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder looking up at him. "You okay?" He only nodded but she pursued the matter just a little more. "I mean I may not be the most sensitive person you could talk to, because that'd be Fuu, but I'm here to listen to anything you want to say." Clef sighed and sat at one of the benches in the garden gesturing her to sit next to him.

"It's been so long since I've seen her and I…just don't know what I'm even suppose to say to her…I don't know how to tell her how much I've missed her even though she made me forget about her this whole time, I've always felt like something was missing." He confided in her. She looked at the ground with a sad look before placing a smile on her face and patting him on the back.

"Just tell her Clef, and I'm sure she'll understand what you're trying to tell her. After all you two are family right?" she assured him putting just a tiny bit of emphasis on the word family. He nodded and started to absently walk back into the room. _I guess I should tell her about how much I've missed her but besides that who's this girl she was talking about earlier?_

Left alone to collect her thoughts she let a small sigh escape her lips. "Why does this have to hurt so much?" she asked out loud to no one in particular but someone answered. "Probably because you're going through the same thing as I am Umi-san." She looked towards the entrance and saw Ascot walking towards her then taking a seat next to her.

Umi took a moment to observe him, he was still taller than her in his current form and his bangs still covered his eyes. He also kept his clothes as well as his hat. She was about to shake her head before she realized that perhaps he was right. "How can you keep trying if it hurts this much then Ascot?" He looked at her with a sad smile before answering.

"Because you're worth trying for Umi-San and you saved me from becoming an even worse brat than I already was." A wistful tone was present as he added, "But I see that if I really do love you I'll support you in what I believe can really bring you happiness. I've seen how you've always looked at him so I'll support you." He was smiling now as he came to a calm acceptance about this.

She was going to cry, she just knew she was so she got up quickly and with a small whisper of gratitude she ran back inside to wipe her eyes before anyone could notice.

"I guess I really am an idiot huh.." Ascot looked up as he leaned back on the bench to be greeted with another sight. _**'I don't quite think you're an idiot Ascot.' **_

Popping out of nowhere Ascot fell forwards and was sprawled across the floor. She smiled a little before putting a helping hand out in front of him which he took. "So you heard all of that Reina-San?" She nodded and did not release his hand as she tugged him forward deeper into the garden. It was a little strange since she was even shorter than Umi making Ascot loom over her slightly.

They walked in silence for a bit as they entered a labyrinth in the garden. "Umm…so where are we going?" he asked a little worried they'd get lost.

'_**Somewhere…nowhere…perhaps anywhere but here.'**_ It was left at that as they made their way to the very center of the maze where a fountain and even more benches awaited them.

She dragged him to one of them and sat them together as she finally let go of his hand. _She's pretty strong for someone so little. __**'You should guard your thoughts more carefully because I heard that.'**_ There was no anger in her tone only slight amusement.

"Uhh so…well…I don't actually know what to say and this is kind of strange considering we don't really know each other at all." Ascot began rambling before a sharp look from her stopped him. "You want me to pour my heart out about Umi-San, don't you?" and she nodded.

"How should I start…" but she laid a hand onto the top of his head and Ascot could feel like something or someone was delving into his mind. Memories of Umi-San and the Magic Knights flashed before his eyes and he could tell what she was doing.

Finally she pulled her hand away and Ascot was left in a slight daze before he looked at her feeling a little violated, _**'Sorry but I just found it easier and faster than you stuttering throughout your entire story'**_ It was blunt but it was also true so he could do nothing but sigh.

"Well now that you know everything what else am I here for?" He looked at her and understood her reasoning now that had all those flashbacks. "You're trying to tell me that all this time I was looking for a mother figure in her?" and as he spoke he realized that was exactly what he was trying to do. He craved the warmth that her smile had given him as well as praise from anything he did correctly

'_**I'm not here to tell you anything, just to let you find something out you already knew…which kind of doesn't make sense but oh well.' **_and she smiled at him making Ascot embarrassed for needing help to find out his true feelings like this in the first place.

"Thank you Reina-San," and he looked at her, his face flushed in embarrassment. _**'Like I said, I didn't do anything but you're welcome kiddo!**_' She ruffled his hair and it occurred to him that maybe she was using him as a replacement for her younger brother but he let it slide as he relished in the warmth her hand left as she brought it back to her. He stood up and placed his hand out towards her, "Shall we go then?" and this time she was the one taking it.

A few hours passed and they seemed to be walking around in circles. _**'We're lost aren't we…'**_ "We're not lost! We're just…directionally challenged at the moment!" She stared at him with a disbelieving look. "Okay yes we're lost…" and the most unbelievable thing happened, she laughed. It was only once and it was so quiet it could have been mistaken as a cough. But she actually laughed, Reina realized it too and look confused.

'_**That didn't happen…just like how we're not lost, agreed?'**_ He smiled down at her and nodded. They started walking again until they finally reached the end of their long journey. "That was actually pretty fun," Ascot let slip out and she looked at him like he was crazy.

'_**I didn't realize that after all the years I've been gone that it became fun to be lost.' **_He shook his head, "I meant…never mind. We should hurry and get back so you can tell us what Umi-San, Hikaru and Fuu are suppose to do to defeat Raika!" Ascot started running still hand-in-hand with Reina as she shot him a confused look.

_Yes…that's right we need to get rid of Raika so there isn't time for fun but… _Reina looked at Ascot's face as she ran to keep up with him and saw he was smiling. _I guess it won't hurt for just a little while longer._ So she allowed herself to smile as well until they reached the entrance of the room where she let go of his hand.

'_**Thank you Ascot, I'll be sure to remember today even after everything.' **_Reina entered turning everyone else's stares at her while Ascot stared at her form confused before following.

'_**Sorry for the wait everyone, Ascot and I had run through some…difficulty and were late in coming back'**_ This earned some confused stares from Umi and Clef wondering how they had ended up coming back late together.

'_**And seeing as how late it's getting so late I suggest we pick this up in the morning.'**_ Hikaru and Umi were both about to protest until Clef and surprisingly Ascot added, "I agree with Reina." Clef looked at Ascot before walking towards Reina to show her to where she'd be sleeping. Umi looked at Clef with a sad stare before walking to her old room and everyone else started leaving as well.

'_**I'll see you tomorrow Ascot,'**_ and Ascot grinned as he watched her leave. He started walking to his own room but not before remembering something Reina had said earlier and had thanked him. _Why did she thank me…and what did she mean 'after everything'?_ But not having anything to go by he let the questions fade and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Yujuru: Well here's chapter 5 and I kind of felt things moved around too fast but oh well it's my story, right?

Eagle: I didn't even get any screen time!

Yujuru: Yeah well...that's too bad!

Eagle: You're so mean! *sobs*

Yujuru: Yeah yeah well see any of you who are reading next time!


End file.
